Take to the Stars
by White Reflection1
Summary: Chibi Usa is reunited with her love, Helios. But he is the bearer of grave news: the Senshi are in grave danger unless they stop an impeding force more powerful than Queen Neherenia. All is lost unless the girls of the Amazoness Quartet are found.
1. Chapter 1: Reunited

Take to the Stars

From the author: Moshi Moshi minna-san. *lol* This is my first Sailormoon fic, I hope you like it! This is only the prologue, so if you would like me to write more, please email me. 

Rating: PG, fluff! 

Email: mackenzs@gci.net or tux_man19@yahoo.com 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or its characters, ok? This is for the powerful people with large corporations who might want to hunt me down and hurt me for not having this...>.< ******************  


Take to the Stars

  


PROLOGUE 

Chibi-Usa slung her backpack over her shoulder and flung open the school door into bright sunshine. Walking across the pavement heated by the sun, she squinted and hung her head. It had been three weeks since the Queen of the Dark Moon had been sealed away. Twenty-one days since her love had flown away into the twisting and turning auroras. Sighing, Chibi-Usa started to walk home. The world around her was bright with color and light. But Chibi-Usa did not take part in the celebration. Sullen, she walked along as if a part of her had died. In her mind, something did. 

Suddenly her backpack fell off her shoulder and hit the soft grass. "Ah man!" She cried as she lost her balance. As Chibi-Usa was regrouping herself, the light of the clear blue sky began to twist and shimmer and change color. Shielding her eyes, she glanced at the sky. "No, it can't be...is it...him?" Closing her eyes, she prayed it wasn't a dream. Opening them slowly, Chibi-Usa gasped. "It's-it's HIM!" she stuttered. A pure white horse with a horn sparkling glow was flying towards her. A tear formed in her eyes. He was back. Her love. 

"Helios!" Chibi-Usa cried as she ran towards the winged horse. Gasping for air, blinded by her tears, she leapt a leap of faith and jumped into Helios's waiting arms, for he had shed his Pegasus form. Sobbing in his arms, he spoke soothingly to her. He leaned forward, and pressed against her waiting lips. "My dear maiden, how I longed to see your face once more. Yet I wish we would have met on happier terms." He said as they floated above the city skyline. "You and the senshi are in more danger then you think. More danger then Queen Neherenia presented. This time the whole universe will be in peril." 

"Oh Helios, what will we do? I'm sure our power will be enough to beat up the enemy!" Helios laughed at her ferver, but then cut it short. 

"My little maiden, I need to find the Amazoness Quartet. I-I would...I have to talk to them." Chibi-Usa sensed that something was wrong, and that his message was urgent. She nodded her head. 

"Come and stay at Mamoru's apartment, Helios. I'm sure we can start fresh in the morning looking for CereCere and her sisters. It's a Saturday, so the girls and I and Darien can help you track them down." Helios laughed wholeheartedly this time around. _She has so much spunk, life in her, dreams..._ He thought. _I must stop the evil from harming her._ Chibi-Usa spoke up. "Um, could we stop floating now? People are beginning to stare at us."  
******************  
Yay! I finished the prologue! oO It really didn't take me long, but I hope to write more. I'd like to thank Tuxy, who in a word, thought this fic was 'awesome'. Arigato Tuxy-chan!  



	2. Chapter 2: Unleased

From the author: Yay! I finally finished the second chapter. Well I was bored and didn't have any homework, so I thought why not please a few fans today? 

Rating: PG 

Email: tux_man19@yahoo.com 

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything of Sailormoon except the new henshins I have: The Asteroid Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen's. Don't take them!  
******************  


Five teenage girls were sitting around a low table sharing green tea and good humor. A sign outside the door read Hikawa Shrine. Laughter could be heard though the thin doors as the girls talked. It had been only about three weeks since their lives had been human again, not that of a senshi. 

"Minako-chan, please pass the cookies..." Usagi drooled at the thought of Mako-chan's sweet delights. Just as Minako was about to hand her the plate, Rei chimed in. 

"You know, Usagi-chan. I've noticed that you're quite not fitting into your skirts anymore." She looked up from her steaming cup of tea. Usagi stood up in a fit. 

"Ooo...REI! You always have to say something! I am not, you baka, gaining weight!" Usagi held out the waist of her skirt to show that she had not being putting on the pounds. Sitting down in a huff, she grabbed a cookie and stuffed it in her mouth, just to spite Rei. Ami just shook her head. 

"Will you two ever get along?" Makoto said. 

"Bicker bicker bicker." Minako muttered. With that, Mako and Mina's heads were smacked down to the table surface respectively by Rei and Usagi. They shook each other's hands and laughed their heads off. Flying cookies from Minako and Makoto's side interrupted the giggles. The pastries were not aimed well, for Ami's face was splattered with a few. 

"Well, then...just hit the bookworm..." Ami's fist clenched some sweets. Cookies and crumbs erupted from the table and found themselves in places that Rei wouldn't find until a few weeks later. The girls abruptly stopped as the door slid open. Minako's hands held crumbs in Ami's face, while Makoto and Rei were each squeezing one odango of Usagi's, while Usagi had her hands poised to scatter more cookies. 

"I bet you that Usagi started this. She's such a pig." Chibi-Usa crossed her arms. Beside her was a young man in a stiff white outfit. 

"I take after you." Usagi responded. "Brat." 

"Is that anyway to talk to your future daughter?" Chibi-Usa shot. The teenagers now noticed the guy with Chibi-Usa. He was staring intently, eyes flashing, he seemed uncertain of his position in the Shrine, as if he was questioning if he was welcome or not. 

"That isn't..." Makoto said. 

"Couldn't be..." Rei choked. 

"He's back?" Minako shook her blonde head in wonder. 

"Pegasus." Ami said in wonder. 

"Yes, I am Helios. Guardian of Elysion and Protector of its Shrine. I have come back to this realm to complete a mission. And I hope you all can help." 

"Anything." Usagi spoke up. "We are willing to do anything." 

"Good. I trust you could help me find four girls by the name of CereCere, VesVes, JunJun, and PallaPalla." All five girls gasped. 

"The Amazoness Quartet!?" ******************  


Usagi incessantly ran the buzzer of Chiba Mamoru's apartment. Again and again, she pressed the tiny white button, as if to buzz her Mamo-chan out of his home. Finally, the door swung open. "Yay!" Usagi leapt into his surprised arms. 

"Usa-ko? Minna [Everyone]. Well then. Come in on this lovely evening." Mamoru smiled warmly and backed away from the door, Usagi still wrapped around him. Mamoru finally took notice of the white haired young man standing in the back of the group holding the hand of Chibi-Usa. "Helios?" he whispered in awe. "It is good to see you, friend." He took his guardian's hand into his own. Helios was a little surprised at this formal gesture, yet just nodded at the thought. 

"Would you girls like some sweets?" Mamoru was greeted with snickering looks on the five teenage girls' faces. Chibi-Usa just shook her head. 

"They shouldn't be allowed within a mile of cookies." Usagi snorted, and Chibi-Usa glared at her. She acts all grown up around Helios, Usagi thought, what a two face she is! Mamo sat everyone down "But could we have some refreshments?" 

"Sure thing, Helios would you like something?" Noticing the uncomfort on his face, Mamoru piped up quickly. "I just brewed some coffee. Really, it's not a bother." 

"Arigato [Thank you] Mamo-san." Helios smiled and took the cup from his master. 

"Would you girls like some hot cocoa?" Usagi cheered at Mamo's question. As he was heating the cups, he started to ask other questions. "So, Helios. Back from Elysion already?" 

"Yes. I am on an important mission to find the Amazoness Quartet." Ami spoke up after him. 

"Aren't they ordinary girls now? I mean, they're not part of the Dead Moon Circus anymore and broke their power spheres." 

"They are not ordinary girls by any measure. Each of us is born with a starseed, and those of a senshi shine the brightest. Their seeds glow bright as we speak." 

"That means they are...senshi!?" Makoto put her hands over her mouth after this comment left it, realizing what she said. 

"Yes, this is true Sailorjupiter, they are the Four Senshi of the Asteroid Belt. They were in a peaceful slumber, waiting for the day my little maiden here would stand as a proud senshi. And they were to guard her with their lives. But Queen Neherenia sensed their power and awoke them to serve her in the Dead Moon Circus. Now there is a new danger. Queen Neherenia sealed herself in the new moon, but an evil whisper in her ear has given her the secret to break that seal." 

"What will she do to break the seal that leaves her in the moon?" Rei was curious. 

"By destroying her own soul mirror that keeps her locked up, her shattered soul will take on a new and hideous form, and she will be unstoppable. Unless, my senshi, you all become more powerful and are aided with the Asteroid Senshi." 

"Well, let's find them!" Minako stood up. 

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered in unison. ******************  


CereCere stepped into the bright sun. Shielding her eyes, she turned and looked left and right. "So many shops, so little time." She sighed. CereCere was feeling empty, and even though she tried to fill the hole with spending money, all she did was put a hole in her wallet. "Oh well. I wonder where my sisters are?" 

On the other side of the open mall, Minako spotted her target. _There she is!_ Minako thought. As she hurried towards CereCere, the sky above the mall blackened like a bruised banana. Minako could feel a power stir within her. She knew this power well: the power of a senshi. She finally reached CereCere amid the confusion of the crowd at the mall, and noticed her hand was glowing a vibrant orange. An aura of orange surrounded her. 

"Ahh!" CereCere screamed. "I glow in the dark!" Indeed, she was a showing a bright pink mist around herself. 

"CereCere!" Minako grabbed her hand. "I need to get you to your sisters, quick!" Minako flipped open her communicator, the sign of Venus lighting up. "Ami, Rei, Mako, Usa, Mamoru, Chibi-Usa! I have CereCere with me, can you read?" Rei's face appeared on the screen. 

"I have VesVes with me in the mall parking lot. Minna, meet there!" Minako could hear the other Senshi shout their approval. 

"What is going on!?" Cere shouted. Minako just shrugged her shoulders, and the two fled to the parking lot. Minako spotted her friends easily; they were all glowing their respective colors. Even Helios shone a blinding gold. 

"The time has come. The Queen of Darkness arises from her grave." Helios pointed to the sun, which was being eclipsed by a new moon. "She senses our starseeds, and in effect, we started to glow. A starseed of a Senshi shines forever." 

"I feel the Earth is vulnerable right now." Mamoru put a golden hand to his temple. Usagi looked concerned and bit her lower lip as she put an arm around him. Suddenly, a voice as huge as the sea screamed in agony, causing most people to cower in terror. "Maybe it would be better if we were Senshi." Mamo said quietly. The girls nodded. 

"Moon Crisis..." Usagi and Chibi-Usa put their palms together. 

"Mercury Crystal Power..." Ami held her henshin pen to the sky as waves began to swirl around her. 

"Mars Crystal Power..." Rei's eyes reflection the rings of fire around her. 

"Jupiter Crystal Power..." Makoto held out her arms, begging the lightning to make her into a senshi. 

"Venus Crystal Power..." Minako sighed showers of hearts flew around her. 

"MAKE UP!" The teens cried together, completing the henshin. 

"Why can't we help out?" JunJun spoke up through her shroud of green. Sailorchibimoon had a thoughtful expression on her face. 

"If you four are senshi, and supposed to be my guardians, wouldn't I hold the power to grant you power?" She focused her Senshi power, and used a sincere wish to call forth the source of the Amazoness Quartet's henshins. Four bright lights shot out of the sisters. 

"Super Sailorchibimoon! You did it! Those are the henshin pens of the Astroid Senshi! Amazoness Quartet, call out your Guardian Star's name and Make Up!" They nodded at Helios' words. 

"Ceres Asteroid Power Make Up!" CereCere glowed a brighter pink. 

"Pallas Asteroid Power Make Up!" PallaPalla shone a brilliant blue. 

"Vesta Asteroid Power Make Up!" VesVes' red sparkled around her. 

"Juno Asteroid Power Make Up!" JunJun's green aura shone, and the girls were quickly transformed. 

"We are the Asteriod Senshi! Protectors of the Senshi Super Sailorchibimoon!" They shouted in unison. 

"Oh no! Look at the sun!" Sailormars pointed. It was almost completely covered with the new moon. A sinister face was etched into the moon. 

"That's Neherenia's face." Super Sailormoon sneered. An evil laugh echoed through the cosmos as the face started to draw power from the sun. 

"She's going to blast Tokyo!" Sailormercury yelled, scanning through her visor. 

"Why don't we try a shield?" Sailorvenus timidly spoke up. "It will take all our power though. 

"We need to, to save Tokyo!" Mamoru shouted, "Helios, is there any way I could help them out?" 

"There is a way, a new henshin. I could give you the power of the sun." Helios' eyebrows furrowed together as he knelt on the ground. His golden aura grew brighter, and then a solitary beam from the waning sunlight blasted into Mamoru's chest. It drew out the Golden Crystal, which placed itself on a staff that appeared out of thin air. "Say the incantation you feel from the staff." Helios whispered, as his body became transparent. 

"No!" Super Sailorchibimoon shouted. "Not again! No!" She collapsed into his arms. 

"Do not worry, my little maiden. I am just weakened." 

"Helios, if I had known this would hurt you..." 

"Don't, Mamo-san, I am here to protect you." Helios disappeared, yet in his place Pegasus stood. 

"Pegasus!" Sailorchibimoon cried out in joy. 

_I am only in this phase until I can recover my power. Please, release your dream mirror so I can gather my strength again._ Sailorchibimoon nodded, and her Golden Mirror levitated out of her heart. Pegasus was drawn in as the Asteroid Senshi stood around her. 

"Mamo-chan, take the staff and help us." Sailormoon smiled. He gulped, and nodded. The new moon overtook the sun, and blotted out the sky for good. Mamoru grasped the rod. 

"Solar Miracle...MAKE UP!" Golden sand spun around Mamo and his Tuxedo Kamen outfit that appeared around his frame turned from black to a pale gold. The staff materialized at his side, and he tapped it to the ground. "I am Solar Tuxedo Kamen!" he yelled. 

"Get ready! The Dark Queen is unleashing her power!" The others nodded at Sailormercury's words. Sailormoon raised the Imperial Crystal to the darkened sky, with her Guardian Inner Senshi surrounding her in a joined circle of hands. Sailorchibimoon raised her own crystal to the sky, and the Asteroid Senshi encircled her. Between the circles, Solar Tuxedo Kamen held his staff with the Golden Crystal high into the air. 

A monstrous scream was let loose, and buildings toppled as the force hit the Earth. The Imperial Crystal glittered with the light of the Inner Senshi and shot its power into the Golden Crystal. The Pink Moon Crystal was powered with the Asteroids' power and followed the beam into Solar Tuxedo Kamen's crystal. He struggled to hold the beams as the Dark Queen attacked. 

She used the sun behind her and the moon beside her to blast Tokyo. The retched Senshi who sealed her here were going to pay with their lives, she thought. Roaring, Neherenia reached out her hand and let loose all her pent up rage. A black energy blast headed right for the Senshi. 

"Senshi Miracle Shield!" all the girls shouted out together. Tuxedo Kamen bowed his head and held onto the staff, which guided their power. Finally, a white beam was released from his staff, and blocked the Dark Queen's blast in the high atmosphere. 

This only made Neherenia angrier. She tripled her power, using the sun's solar power against the Senshi. It bared down so hard they were reduced to their knees. Tuxedo Kamen could see the distress on their faces and knew the girls could not hold on much longer against this attack. _Please..._he wished,_ someone, anyone...help us. We can't save the world alone..._  
******************  


Who will save the Senshi!? Aren't I evil with the cliffhangers? *laughs evilly* Mwahahahahaha! oO *gets ahold of himself* Please review! 


End file.
